In the performance of a laparoscopic herniorrhaphy, a linear incision is made on a peritoneum from a first point to a second point. Proximal and distal peritoneal flaps are then developed. The hernia repair is done and to complete the laparoscopic part of the procedure, the proximal and distal peritoneal flaps have to be approximated. The present invention permits this approximation to be done readily and efficiently.
In the prior art, where the proximal and distal peritoneal flaps have to be approximated, the more mobile distal flap is generally held with a grasper and pulled to a corresponding point on the less mobile proximal flap. A staple gun is then used to staple a fixed point on the distal end held by the grasper to a loose point on the proximal flap. This procedure is cumbersome and can be time consuming. It is not unusual for the loose point of the proximal flap to be pushed away by the stapler before the staple is fired and miss it altogether or hold a minimal amount of tissue at a point on the proximal peritoneal flap.
The present invention permits approximating any tissues that can physically reach each other during the performance of a laaroscopic procedure. With the flaps held together by the present invention, the suturing or stapling of the flaps is greatly facilitated. An approximator with two independent jaws is used to grasp both flaps against a central protruding plate and hold the tissue for stapling or suturing.